hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 (Series 3)
Series 3 premiered on April 30, 2001 on Nine Network. Created by Helena Harris and Posie Graeme-Evans, the original format was produced by Kids Like Us Productions and Southern Star Group. And also shown on Channel 5 in UK. Cast 'Hi-5' * Kathleen de Leon Jones * Kellie Crawford * Charli Robinson * Nathan Foley * Tim Harding 'Puppeters' * Charli Robinson as Chatterbox * Tim Harding as Jup Jup Songs of the Week Infobox Rain Rain Go Away.png|Rain Rain Go Away (Nature) Infobox Boom Boom Beat.png|Boom Boom Beat (Get fit) Infobox Opposites Attract.png|Opposites Attract (Opposites) Infobox Friends Forever.png|Friends Forever (Friends) Infobox I Can Go Anywhere.png|I Can Go Anywhere (Pretend) Infobox Let's Get To Work.png|Let's Get To Work (Inventions) Infobox Buried Treasure.png|Buried Treasure (Treasures) Infobox I Spy.png|I Spy (Mysteries) Infobox You're My Number One.png|You're My Number One (Favourites) Episodes The following is a list of the television episodes featuring the Australian children's television group of Hi-5. VHS and DVDs * Five Alive! (2001) * Playing Cool (2001) * Magical Treasures (2002) CDs and Cassettes * Boom Boom Beat * It's A Hi-5 Christmas (2001) Gallery Hi-5 Intro With Cast Season 3.png|Hi-5 Intro With Cast Five Alive.jpg|Five Alive! Playing Cool.jpg|Playing Cool Magical Treasures.jpg|Magical Treasures Hi-5 Boom Boom Beat.jpg|Boom Boom Beat Dfghjklmnbvcds.png|Chatterbox Jup Jup Season 3.png|Jup Jup Charli's Intro 1 Season 3.png|Charli's Intro 1 Series 3 Charli's Intro 3 Season 1.png|Charli's Intro 2 Series 3 Charli's Intro 2 Season 1.png|Charli's Intro 3 Series 3 Charli's Intro 1 Season 1.png|Charli's Intro 4 Series 3 Nathan's Intro Season 2.png|Nathan's Intro Series 3 Kathleen's Intro Season 2.png|Kathleen's Intro Series 3 Tim's Intro Season 1.png|Tim's Intro Series 3 Kellie's Intro Season 3, Nature Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 3, Nature Week Kellie's Intro Season 3, Get Fit Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 3, Get Fit Week Kellie's Intro Season 3, Opposites Week 1.png|Kellie's Intro Series 3, Opposites Week Part 1 Kellie's Intro Season 3, Opposites Week 2.png|Kellie's Intro Series 3, Opposites Week Part 2 Kellie's Intro Season 3, Opposites Week 3.png|Kellie's Intro Series 3, Opposites Week Part 3 Kellie's Intro Season 3, Friends Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 3, Friends Week Kellie's Intro Season 3, Pretend Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 3, Pretend Week Kellie's Intro Season 3, Inventions Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 3, Inventions Week Kellie's Intro Season 3, Treasures Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 3, Treasures Week Kellie's Intro Season 3, Mysteries Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 3, Mysteries Week Kellie's Intro Season 3, Favourites Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 3, Favourites Week Sharing Stories.png|Sharing Stories Series 3 Children's Framework Season 3 Nature Week.png|Frame For Children Series 3, Nature Week Children's Framework Season 3 Get Fit Week.png|Frame For Children Series 3, Get Fit Week Children's Framework Season 3 Opposites Week.png|Frame For Children Series 3, Opposites Week Children's Framework Season 3 Friends Week.png|Frame For Children Series 3, Friends Week Children's Framework Season 3 Pretend Week.png|Frame For Children Series 3, Friends Week Children's Framework Season 3 Inventions Week.png|Frame For Children Series 3, Inventions Week Children's Framework Season 3 Treasures Week.png|Frame For Children Series 3, Treasures Week Children's Framework Season 3 Mysteries Week.png|Frame For Children Series 3, Mysteries Week Children's Framework Season 3 Favourites Week.png|Frame For Children Series 3, Favourites Week SOTW_Set_Series_3.png|Song Of The Week Set Puzzles And Patterns Set Series 3.png|Puzzles And Patterns Set Shapes In Space Set Series 3.png|Shapes In Space Set Body Move Set Series 3.png|Body Move Set Making Music Set Series 3.png|Making Music Set Word Play Set Series 3.png|Word Play Set Sharing Stories Set Series 3.png|Sharing Stories Set Category:2001 Category:Series 3